


Seeing Another's Heaven

by meaninglessprose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Sheith, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessprose/pseuds/meaninglessprose
Summary: Shiro watches Keith and his clone have sex on a desk.





	Seeing Another's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotRedGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRedGlasses/gifts).



> The clones name is Ryou.  
> For NerdyRedGlasses.

Shiro worried the invitation he held as he waited for Keith in the office the Garrison had assigned the leader of Voltron, the message had said he might be a little late, just wait, but this was longer than a ‘little bit’.  
He found himself slipping into the tiny waterclosett attached to the office to relieve himself, placing the invitation in his pocket, when he heard Keith’s voice grow steadily closer, prompting a smile, though the accompanying voice turned that smile into a frown.  
Ryou, his clone.  
Keith was much to kind and generous, trusting that clone, Shiro worried it would turn on Keith, abusing his trust and him.  
He finished up as Keith’s laughter filled the tiny room, before it was cut off.  
Shiro rushed to the door, before hearing the low moan, the wet smack of lips meeting and parting, and a thud.  
He hesitated, he did not know why he did not just make some sound, just swing the door open and walk out, but some demon prompted him to turn off the light, as another low moan met his ears, he parted the door slightly.  
Keith, sitting on his desk as the clone kissed down his neck. Undoing and opening his top to display Keith’s trim and muscular chest to his roving hands, fingers pinching and plucking at the pink nipples as they hardened.  
Keith’s eyes were closed, his mouth open to let out pleased little murmurs, the clones lips descending to that toned chest.  
He shouldn’t see this, to see Keith like this. . . And not at that’s hands. He should stop this, say something, do something! But he felt frozen, his gaze pinned to the scene in front of him.  
The clone sucked at those hard nipples, he could see it from this angle, the tug of lips and hallowed checks as Keith shivered, a hand covering his mouth to smother his little cry.  
The clone drew away from the nipple, leaving it glistening, red and peaked, before lifting a hand and gently removing the covering hand.  
“None of that, baby, let me hear you.”  
And he ducked back down, attending to the other nipple as Keith clutched at the desk with one hand at at Ryou’s black hair with the other.  
Once this nipple was just as peaked as the other he licked downwards, undoing and slipping down Keith’s pants and underwear, Keith helpfully lifting his hips to help.  
The sight of Keith’s hard cock, the tip glistening with his pre-cum.  
Ryou smiled, giving a pleased little chuckle, “is that for me, baby? Mm, what a lovely sight.” And gave the head a little kiss, before laving it with his tongue, Keith giving a shuddering cry.  
Shiro trembled, he shouldn’t. . . he shouldn’t watch this, but he found himself unable to stop, horrified to find the sight of Keith, so aroused, throwing his head back in pleasure as Ryou sucked in the head of his cock, he himself was growing aroused.  
The clone bobbed his head up and down, Keith’s hand clutching those hairs, giving a little cry of “Ryou!” As the clone took him down fully.  
Shiro clamped his flesh hand tight over his moth as he shuddered, hard and aching.  
The snap click of a bottle opening made him jump, and Keith himself jerked up with a sharp cry, Shiro catching a glimpse of glistening fingers slipping below, out of sight.  
Each trembling cry, shuddering jerk and the slick sounds of fingers at work sending waves of heated arousal through Shiro, Keith was so beautiful in pleasure, so free with his reactions and cries.  
The nature of his cries seemed to change, his entire body going taught as he thrust up, his back arched in a bow, his top hanging loose around him. That face, in orgasm was arresting. Keith collapsed backward with a moan, spread out on the desk top, arms and legs open.  
The clone stood with a smile, opening his own trousers and pulling himself out, a cock exactly like Shiro’s own being lubed up before the clone slid between those splayed thighs and thrust.  
Two moans pierced the air, and Shiro found his hand slipping from his mouth and into his own trousers stroking himself to those steady thrusts, metal fingers clutching at the door frame, Ryou's kisses over any part of Keith he could reach as Keith wrapped his arms and legs tight around him, his head tipped back and beautiful eyes closed as he moaned the clones name desperately.  
As they attained their release on that desk, so did Shiro, trembling and kneeling in the bathroom, hating himself for the pleasure he found at this sight.  
He could hear their low pants and then the gentle murmur of their voices.  
He jumped when the clone mentioned cleaning up, and he backed away from the door.  
The clone entered, ignoring Shiro standing by the toilet as he cleaned himself and wet a cloth, before turning, looking directly in Shiro’s eyes and mouthing, “mine now.” before returning to Keith.  
Shiro collapsed onto the toilet, leaning his head into his hands with a shuddering sigh.  
The office filled with two voices, before he heard them leave and he wondered. . .  
What now?


End file.
